Uzumaki Fantasy
by Flashfox Tyrell05
Summary: Kyuubi was not all too sure about the safety of it self and it's container so Kyuubi decided to change it by bringing the past back. Parings NarutoxOcxHarem MinatoxKushina CoudxTifa Zack's paring is unknown


**Important Notice:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm graduating and after that I'm being shipped off into the Army so I'm going to do as many updates as I can for all fic's. Due to that I will make every chapter at least 2,000 words max 3,000 so I can update faster ok. When I come back it will be back to my usual limits.

**I Do Not Own Naruto or Final Fantasy VII**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon/being speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

**Prologue:**

Naruto was born the same year Itachi is born which was also the same day Kyuubi attacked. Minato sealed and survived the sealing at a young age. Kushina survived her childbirth thanks to Tsunade being in her prime. Kyuubi fearing for its and the container safety used its charka and teleported away right in front of the crowds eyes into the void (in the void there is nothing and you require nothing). Kyuubi having knowledge of the worlds past which was over 100,000 years ago fed Naruto all the information about a place called Midgar. Kyuubi using its charka once again morphed Naruto so that he would be as grown as an 18 year old in one day to get things started. While aging him it froze him in that age for 18 years to make up the time difference but in between those years starting at his 16 birthday he would revert to a baby for 3 days. When Naruto came out of the void he immedaitly toke the land that no one uses next to Taki no Kuni (Waterfall Country) and the soon to be Oto using Kyuubi massive reserves used a jutsu that Kyuubi taught him called Kage Bunshin no Jutsu creating millions of clones. Using the clones he made them collect supplies and rebuilt Midgar with add-on's from the city called Edge and Metropolis.

Working every day making buildings, collecting supplies, weapons, making materia, and trained himself in ninja and Soldier ways he completed it all in 5 years. Going to 3 nearby towns he invited them all for a tour which ended up with all 3 towns moving in. With the people moving in he had the chance to recreate Soldier and the Turks. He even made the ranking structure in Soldier but adding a few ranks (Uniform is the same in Final Fantasy VII for Soldier and the Turks) with the lowest being a 5th wearing a light blue shirt, 4th wearing a blue shirt, 3rd wearing a purple shirt, 2nd wearing a dark red shirt, 1st wearing a black shirt, and the Commanding General/Kage wearing his own customizable. He even had his own science department. Ironically enough due to the Great Ninja War Naruto receive a massive amount of refugees running from the war.

With Naruto bringing back the past came the side effect of people from the past returning to the present. Zack and Cloud came back under the rank of a 1st. Even Cloud's old gang came back with them. Unfortunately with them returning so did Sephiroth making his own gang including Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz. Genesis and Angeal returned as wonderers just traveling through the nations neither bad or good. With Kyuubi's special rare jutsu that can implant the training of Soldier into 2,000 people to become full fledge Shinra Soldiers in the time period of one month Naruto used it immedaitly to bring up Midgar's numbers. The down side of it is that it could only be used once every 5 years so he used it once every five years than had the people already in Midgar Soldier train the rest of the people.

Soon word of Midgar had been spread out to the world causing thousands upon thousands of refugees to seek refuge in Midgar. Iwa seeing this small nation building rapidly launch an attack at Midgar. Almost every single Iwa nin in the attack was killed without Midgar taking damage since they were specialized in taking down ninja's (Wutai). Seeing the power and protection Midgar provided against Iwa one of the most powerful ninja nations had made other nations hesitant to attack while it drove millions of people to seek refuge there making the nation a 3rd as large as Iwa. Seeing that the war was coming to an end with Namikaze Minato using his Hiraishin, Naruto the leader of Midgar (Commanding General/ Kage) didn't sign any treaties but made it clear to everyone with guards and threats in the smaller villages in its territory that they and places around Midgar were not a battlefield that they could ruin.

**Konoha Kage's Office**

The newly instated Yondaime, Namikaze Minato sat in his office with a group in front of him. Senju Tsunade with her two apprentices the adopted Senju Shizune and Namikaze Tsukiko daughter of Namikaze Minato, Orchimaru and his apprentice Mitarashi Anko, and finally Jiraiya with his apprentice Namikaze Arashi also son of Namikaze Minato.

"I'm sending you all on a A-rank mission that depending on your actions can go up to a S-rank" said Minato

"Come on were Sannin. What could be so hard for us when we are in a group" smirked Jiraiya

"I'm sending you on a mission to the new nation called Midgar" said Minato shutting Jiraiya up

"You are to deliver a scroll to their leader to attend the meeting of all the nations" said Minato holding out a scroll which Tsunade took

"Be careful all of you. They don't take anything from anyone"

"Hai" they announced before walking out

**Midgar Main Office – Week Later**

Naruto was sitting down filing out papers. He received scrolls from all the bloodline clans in Mist which was strange. There was word of a man who was planning to overthrown their current Kage and he hated bloodlines, wanting them to be all exterminated. They wanted a secret alliance with them if he should gain power that Midgar would come to their rescue and have a place here. Having only 2 clans here he signed the agreements. As soon as he finished up he received a call through his income. Clicking the button on the table he activated it to see a 3rd who was the gate guard for gate C.

"Report"

"Sir we have a group from Konoha seeking you out for a scroll"

"Who are they?"

"They are the 3 Sannin and their apprentices"

"Tell them to wait I'll send someone to escort them" he said ending the transmission before bringing up another

"Cloud, Zack take two more 1st and a squad of 2nd to escort the sannin and their apprentices here" said Naruto

**At the Gate**

The sannin and their apprentices were looking at Shinra from the gate in amazement while waiting for their escorts.

"This place is amazing" said Arashi looking at the huge buildings and people walking around

"I'll admit it is pretty impressive" said Tsunade as Cloud (look up Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children for his look) and Zack (look at Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core the one with him having the big sword aka Buster Sword) both wearing 1st's outfits with 2 other 1st and a group of 2nd's.

"I'm Cloud and this is Zack. We shall escort you there" said Cloud before motioning them to follow as he turned around

Aimi the apprentice of Naruto was one of the 1st walking behind the Konoha group which Zack had the pleasure of annoying. Everyone could see Aimi getting annoyed little by little approaching breaking point. She wore the regular 1st clothing having black hair cut at her shoulders and red Mako infused eyes. She reached up to Zack's chin in height. She had all the right curves and assets in the right places, with the right sizes. In anyone eyes girl, boy, gay, lesbian, or bi she would be consider a goddess making her have fan-boys and fan-girls. One her back she had a large Buster Sword like Zack but with a black handle and pouches on her lower back like Cloud has holding different swords that could be put together and form another Buster Sword that was like Cloud's. On the sides of her pants were customized silver Desert Eagle on each side being held up by a gun strap. Seeing Aimi about to explode Zora the other female 1st walking with them, having long red hair, wearing a regular 1st outfit with blue-green Mako infused eyes, and a long katana like Genesis but a navy blue that glowed every time it comes in contact with something on the back of her waist decided to cut in.

"Come on Aimi. There are a lot of males and especially females now a days. Let me hook you up with one……..or five" asked Zack

"You can keep dreaming" glared Aimi

"Why you acting like this. You are the last of your clan. What do you have to lose" said Zack smiling while Aimi just looked at him for a second with a blank look before going back to glaring.

"What do I have to lose you say? Everything when I'm around you! One time you push me in the female's fan club lockers which you know that in Shinra fan girls are different from other fan girls around the nations. They actually train to their limits so they can capture and keep their victim under lock. I was almost raped and killed then. Another time I went with this girl you suggested and ended up tied to a tree in my bra and panties. If it wasn't for Cloud and Tsuneo walking by I fear about what would happen" glared Aimi

"Yeah me and Tsuneo always bail you out" muttered Cloud

"Well……that was last time" said Zack waving his hand off like it was nothing

"Why I otta-"

"Aimi-chan hehe no need to kill Zack yet" interrupted Zora

"Why Zora-chan maybe you should hook up with Aimi-chan. You know have a little girl on girl action" smirked Zack but his fingers together to show it

'_I like this kid already. He almost seems as a gift from Kami-sama'_ thought Jiraiya perversely giggling

'_Is he another Jiraiya?'_ thought the rest of the Konoha group

"W-what" blurted out Zora blushing clearly token back by the suggestion

"She gets angry at times and you don't. You stay calm most of the time. She completes you"

"Now can I?" asked Aimi grabbing her Buster Sword

"Yes please" smirked Zora reaching to grab her own sword

"Knock it off already" interrupted Cloud making the entire group stop their actions.

They were walking for a while looking at the large place and easily seeing how it was different from other nations. For one people where still moving in or seeking refuge. All over the place you cloud see random people building a new building or strange people dressed in all black building a whole section of a place by themselves. People here actually seemed relieved from all problems and could actually feel safe. Tsunade while looking around the place had something else on her mind so she decided to speak up.

"Hey Aimi, that's your name correct?"

"Yes it is what can I help you with?"

"Well I am kind of surprise to see you holding those weapons on your back with no trouble at all. It's as if they weren't there at all. How is that and what is this bloodline you have?"

"Well let's just say I train to be able to hold these weapons and my bloodline isn't really yours or Konoha's concern" smiled Aimi easily seeing through Tsunade's question to her true purpose. As they continued walking in silence for once a group of soldiers approached them following women wearing a two piece black outfit called Tifa (wearing outfit from Final Fantasy 7 Advent children).

"Cloud, Zack!"

"What is it?" asked Cloud turning to face her with everyone else

"Our patrols spotted Sephiroth and he is not alone. Tsuneo already went on ahead to meet them"

"Alright Aimi, Cloud, Zora we will go with Tifa and engage them" said Zack turning completely serious shocking the Konoha group as the Shinra group nodded

"The rest of you are to report to the kage so he can hurry and join us" finished Zack as the patrol and the squad of 2nd's nodded and went off to the Kage's Office

"What about us?" asked Jiraiya

"You are to go to their office as well. It's the largest building in the back" said Cloud

"We could help you guys" spoke up Tsunade

"We are Sannin after all" said Orchimaru speaking up for once

"No way on earth. You all would be destroyed" said Zora

"Hey we are Sannin apprentices as well and what's stronger than a Sannin besides a Kage. They are one of the strongest in are village" yelled Anko

"It doesn't matter how strong you are. Sephiroth is a ninja's worst opponent. But besides that he could be the evilest person in this world nightmare. Stay away from this battle so I won't have your death on my conscious" said Aimi as the Midgar. group took off leaving the Konoha group

"Well I want to see what makes this Sephiroth so terrible" said Jiraiya as the rest nodded and jumped off after them heading there by using the buildings before heading into the trees.

**In the Forest**

A man wearing a 1st outfit was hiding behind a tree watching a group. On his back was a black Buster Sword with a gold handle. He was trying his best to listen in on them before his eyes widen. He quickly ducked to avoid his head being cleaved off as the tree behind came down with a clean jump and jumped into the clearing. The man had black spiky hair in a similar fashion as Cloud with silver tips and blue Mako infused eyes. Knowing he already been notice he put his hand on the handle of his sword as he stared at the man who attacked him as he walked into the clearing.

"Sephiroth" glared the man

"Nice to see you again Tsuneo. Let's play a game. How long can you last before I kill you" smirked Sephiroth as he dashed at him with high speeds with his Long Katana out.

Translations

Aimi - Japanese name meaning "love beauty."

Tsuneo - Japanese name meaning 1) "eternal hero" or 2) "eternal man."


End file.
